


Blindness

by SassySatan666



Series: Servamp Short Stories [7]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySatan666/pseuds/SassySatan666
Summary: Every dream, every time his mind spared an undead look at her, he was reminded of the execution. Of the severing of their bond, the way the happy memories broke. The way his own head clouded with judgement, red dripping down onto the wooden stand. It was a sight he couldn’t bare to look at.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Hyde | Lawless/Ophelia
Series: Servamp Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Blindness

His heart was thrumming in it’s panic, his eyes open, yet unseeing. He could feel his hands shaking as they dug into the sheets that covered him, his breath shaky in the fear. Sweat slowly beaded across his face, falling down his cheeks as the dread only heightened. Gasping slightly as he clawed at the sheets, he stilled, his eyes squeezing shut to make the darkness more normal.  _ It’ll pass… It’ll pass… It’ll…  _ He coughed, a hand slowly moving to lay on his neck, twitching minutely. 

Taking a moment to inhale slowly, his panic began to subside, his muscles untensing hesitantly. Knowing what his fate would be, his eyes opened, cool air gently stinging them as the world remained dark. A layer of tears slowly dripped onto the bedding as his body remained unmoving in the new role. He could hear the gentle thumping of his Eve just in the other room, his scheduled off-day familiar in both of their schedules. Blinking, he wiped at his face, inhaling shakily, his vocal cords straining to hum the familiar tune sung by a past Eve.

_ “Beautiful gifts for ladies, cheap, choice, brave and new~” she sang, grinning at the Servamp resting on the bed while keeping her voice low. Slowly approaching, she leapt on him, pulling him to the floor with a laugh, “I thought vampires didn’t need sleep?” She poked at his face, the French calming the startled pounding of his undead heart. _

_ “I do… I do, Ophélie.” Covering his mouth as a yawn escaped, he half-heartedly glared at the blonde, moving to climb back into the bed’s warmth. Keeping her hold on his leg, he fell back down, sighing as he eyed the well-meaning grin skeptically.  _

_ “Allez, Ṛ̷̭̻̞̽̃o̶̡̢̙̭̯̺͖̮͍͊̈̎̉̍̈́͜m̶̹̰͉̻̹̖̹̺̹̂̈́́̃̓̍̈̂͜͝͝é̴͚̹͍̔͐͊͋o̴̗͎̭̖̪̪͌̎̆̇̽~! You know the song!” Laughing slightly in her early-bird energy, she continued, “Good pennyworths but money can not move-” Emitting a yelp, she was tackled to the ground, choking on the laughs that escaped as she was tickled with no remorse. _

_ “You know the song, Ophélie~ Why don’t you sing the song if you know it,  _ O~phé~li~e?”  _ Keeping a straight face to spite the laughter in his words and the high-pitched mimicry as he quoted the blonde, he could feel happiness pool in his chest with each cackle she released. “I keep a fair but for the fair to see, a beggar can be liberal of love-” _

“-although all my goods are garbage… my heart is true…” The image faded away, cheer fouling as the downward motion of a blade darkened the pure white memory with a tainted black, staining it with his sorrows. 

The haunted memory of her smile was engraved onto his stony heart, a mechanism meant to prevent it from breaking again. Yet, she was the one to mine into the core, the vulnerable, gemy insides that would make your fingers bleed if handled with no care. Pressing his hands to his eyes, he wished,  _ craved  _ for the return of his sight, to see the final moments of Ophelia or to see the wings of his angel.

He froze after a particularly loud sob broke past his lips, a hand moving to cover his mouth much too late. Mumbling under his breath, he cursed, hearing the  _ unconcerned  _ footsteps of his Eve making their way to the door. 

A tentative knock, “Hy-”

“I’m fine!” Gritting his teeth, he glanced away from the door as it opened, despite knowing it would be no good against the gentle sunlight he couldn’t see.

“You don’t  _ look  _ fine.”

“It’s- It’s just an off-day... you know how I get sometimes…” He could feel his eyes flicker around the room, unsure of what their target was each time they moved.

He heard a sigh, “Can you look at me?” Heart freezing, his eyes instead closed, blinking away the sightless tears that prepared to fall. “Hyde.” Biting at his lip, he attempted to find the location solely on sound, knowing he failed the moment Licht sighed once more. “This isn’t a  _ game _ . I wanted to know if you were alright, but if this is some form of  _ joke  _ to you, I’ll leave.”

“Nein..! It’s… not a joke. Don’t leave.”

“Then  _ look at me _ .” Flinching at the scathing tone as each word was carefully drawn out, he wiped at his face with a sleeve.

Humming under his breath slightly, he stared at where the door would usually be, “ I can’t see the light…” Clearing his throat against the blockage that seemed to choke him, Hyde corrected himself, attempting to lighten the mood by laughing, “I… can’t see my light.” His voice fell to a whisper,  _ “I can’t see my light…” _

He couldn’t see his light, his Licht. And now his angel seemed to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Not me continuing publishing stories to a small fandom as if thatll revive it


End file.
